<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【鎖鏈戰記/尤里中心】夢魘 by four_dollars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557913">【鎖鏈戰記/尤里中心】夢魘</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/four_dollars/pseuds/four_dollars'>four_dollars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chain Chronicle (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, Drabble, Gen, No Slash, One Shot, Yuri centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/four_dollars/pseuds/four_dollars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>！尤里（隊長）中心<br/>！動畫背景<br/>！純屬假想<br/>！ＯＯＣ<br/>！極短</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【鎖鏈戰記/尤里中心】夢魘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>！尤里（隊長）中心<br/>！動畫背景<br/>！純屬假想<br/>！ＯＯＣ<br/>！極短</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果自己再強大一點，就不會落入這般境地。<br/>尤里埋首在膝間，左手扼住右手手腕，他知道那名與他有著相同容貌的黑暗面正坐在他的床鋪上，一雙混濁的眼眸帶著哀傷看著他。＂滾開。＂尤里精疲力盡地想，每個夜晚，他已無法分出心神去與黑暗進行任何辯駁。沒有放棄，只是心神再無法那般消磨，每一次的啞口無言都是節節敗退的訊號。＂滾開。＂不知不覺間，他居然冒出想求黑暗的念頭，只求一晚安穩的睡眠。<br/>但，不，就算身體倒下，也絕不能屈服。尤里甩了甩頭。<br/>外頭夜幕低垂，難得能住在旅宿，想來其他人都已睡下，尤里手掌撐著木質地板，感受到與月銀色澤相稱的冰涼，他迴避黑暗的注視，起身走向門口。寂靜的走廊上，只有一人的腳步聲輕輕敲打，尤里知道黑暗依然跟在他的身後。走到另一扇門前，尤里看著門板，沒打算舉起手打擾裡面的人，就只是靜靜地看著，指腹貼上門板，好像這樣就能觸碰到裡面的人。<br/>溫和的笑意再次渲染在嘴角，黑暗對此蹙起眉。<br/>轉過身面對黑暗，尤里輕輕靠著門板，動作中沒發出絲毫聲音。「就算我輸了也沒關係。」他對黑暗說，一向滿盈光芒的瞳孔如今光芒未減，卻像是即將落下的夕陽。「因為我們還有希望。」<br/>沉默許久的黑暗這次終於開口。「你對那名叫阿蘭姆的少年就抱著如此大的期望嗎？」<br/>「是的。」毫不猶豫地回答。「他還有可能，他是未來的希望。勇者也好，拯救世界也好，這份沉重我來替他肩負，他只需要當開創道路的希望就夠了。」<br/>「他是我抓住的光明啊。」<br/>黑暗抿著嘴，「……你清楚的，這些都不過是徒勞，依舊沒人能拯救你、拯救勇者。」<br/>「……沒問題的。」尤里微笑。<br/>只要有指引道路的光芒存在，那他是否墮入黑暗並不重要。這個問題，並不重要。<br/>但是只要還能做出反抗，就決不會放任自己被黑暗操控。<br/>似是窺視了尤里內心的真實想法，黑暗靜默了數秒，漸漸消隱去身形。「你還是一如往常地愚蠢。」他僅僅留下這句評語。<br/>尤里手臂靠在屈起的膝蓋上，緩緩地低下頭，額頭靠上手臂。閉上雙眼，他發出一聲細不可聞的喟嘆。<br/>至少黑暗暫時離去，到黎明前還有時間補充睡眠。</p><p> </p><p>ＥＮＤ</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>